


Breast Girl

by MandalVandal



Category: Callie and Arizona, Calzona - Fandom, Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalVandal/pseuds/MandalVandal
Summary: Short bit of fluff written during happier times. As ever all belongs to Shonda I just like to play





	Breast Girl

Arizona was standing chatting to Mark Sloan and Derek Shepherd at the main nurses’ station, when she walked by.  
Along with the two men her eyes followed the nurse as she walked past. 

‘Oh my, they are gorgeous!’ was the only thing going through Arizona’s mind as her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the amazing chest on the new nurse. Wow those breasts were incredible and…’ Arizona was mentally drooling.

‘Are you looking where you shouldn’t? said a voice behind her that Arizona knew and loved. Arizona spun round to face her wife Callie, who was staring at her with a quirk of an eyebrow.

‘What! No! Callie goodness is enough for me’ flustered Arizona turning red at the thought at being caught ogling a beautiful woman other than her wife!

Derek and Mark were trying not to laugh at Arizona’s discomfiture, simultaneously relieved that Meredith and Lexie were nowhere in sight.

Callie smiled, she loved to tease her wife. She had spotted the nurse just before said nurse walked past the trio at the counter and knew what reaction they would likely have, in particular, her wife as the nurse walked past.

Callie thought it funny that of all the things that Mark irritated Arizona was the fact that he stared at her boobs. In fact it was hilarious that Arizona did not like boob staring men as she was such a boob staring person herself.

Arizona was such a boob woman. Callies’s girls drove Arizona wild. Very often, particularly if she, Callie, was wearing a low-cut top, Arizona would invariably hole most of a conversation staring down Callie’s front rather than looking at her, seemingly oblivious to what she was doing.

Callie also knew a sure-fire way to get Arizona to initiate sex was to uncover the girls even partially! She was such a breast girl!

Callie knew, that though she would never wander, Arizona could get distracted by a well-endowed woman’s chest. Once Callie realised that, she loved to tease Arizona about it, such as now! So when Callie observed the three attendings’ eyes follow the hot, new nurse, with tongues virtually hanging out, she knew she was going to have fun with Arizona over this, especially as Arizona’s apologies usually involved a trip to the on call room!

Callie herself had been immune to the nurse, not virtuously, but more because Callie was an ass girl herself, and the New nurse’s ass, because Callie had checked it out, was not much to write home about and certainly nowhere as great as Arizona’s!


End file.
